1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeshades, and pertains more particularly to a foldable eyeshade that can be collapsed into a sufficiently compact condition so that it can be carried in one's pocket or purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible eyeshades, of course, are not entirely unique. As a matter of fact, a number of rather complex eyeshades of a foldable character have been patented. In my opinion, the one coming the closest to my eyeshade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,867, issued on June 25, 1929 to Sophy Mahlmann for "FOLDABLE EYESHADE WITH CAP." In this instance, an accordion-like visor is secured at its upper edge to the lower front and side edges of a fabric cap. However, owing to the requirement that a fabric cap be provided, the overall cost of the eyeshade and cap becomes quite appreciable. This, in my view, is a decided drawback as far as the patented eyeshade and cap is concerned.